monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline Hyde
Jacqueline Hyde is the daughter of Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr.' '''Edward' '''Hyde and is a distant relative of Holt Hyde. Character Personality Jacqueline tends to constantly flip between being very cutesy, innocent-seeming, girly and sociable with being maniacal, dark-humored, and antisocial. Strangely enough, Jacqueline's Jekyll side tends to be more irrational and self-centered while her Hyde side is more responsible and caring. Whenever Jacqueline flips in personality, she tends to only talk through the associated side of her mouth and flips her body to show the side which is speaking, sometimes this results in the two personalities getting into arguments with one-another where against all odds they start talking at the same time and each side of her face shows diferent emotions then the other. Both personalities want to be a doctor when they grow up just like their dad (the nice one). Appearance Unlike Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde who shapeshifts from form-to-form, Jacqueline's body is simply physically split into two halves, her right side being for her Jekyll identity while the left side is for her Hyde identity. Due to this, the right side of Jacqueline's hair is hot-pink with white streaks while her left-side is purple with black streaks, the right side of Jacqueline's skin is pale and clear while her left side is light-violet. Jacqueline's right iris is blue while her left iris glows green and she enjoys splitting up her wardrobe and makeup to match her split body with the makeup on the right side of her face being pink while her left side is purple. Jacqueline's fashion sense revolves around wearing Victorian inspired clothing with a modern twist, she wears an open coat which is a white sweater on her right side and a black leather jacket decorated with pins on her left. She also wears a pink/black ruffled skirt with a fishnet stocking on her left-leg and a high sock on her right which go along with a hot-pink styletto shoe she wears on her right foot and a tall black rubber boot on her left. History Powers and Abilities Jacqueline has superhuman strength but only (strangely enough) from the Jekyll side of her body who rarely uses it. Monster Jacqueline's oldest father is Dr. Henry Jekyll, a formerly Normie scientist who developed a chemical-formula which caused him to shapeshift into the monstrous Mr. Edward Hyde. Due to this formula being in her DNA, Jacqueline's body was born split into two sides and although she only has one identity, her personality is split along with her body. Relationships Family Friends Romance Jacqueline's girlfriend is Cathy 'Thulhu who's distance from modern Earth-culture makes her unbiased towards Jacqueline's split identity. Cathy legitimately loves both of Jacqueline's personalities and both of Jacqueline's personalities sincerely love Cathy back. Before asking Cathy out on their first date, Jacqueline's two personalities got in a physical fight over which of them got to ask her out, the fight was ended by Cathy. Pets Trivia *The name "Jacqueline Hyde" is a horribe pun on "Jekyll and Hyde". Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Females